Justice (Working Title)
by Ayameloveschocolatecake
Summary: 8 Years after Yu and the investigation team's search for the truth had ended, Yu and his friends go off to lead their lives. Leaving behind a certain someone back in Inaba all by herself. Now all grown up and all by herself and very depressed, her own journey is about to begin.


**Hello, all! Ayame here! I just randomly had a thought about this story, so I decided to write it. It was a random thought and I have no idea where this gonna end up but it's gonna be fine for now. All I'm trying to do is have fun. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything of Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 The Golden. All I do own is the story and not the characters, I hope that's all right lol**

**Warning: There's a bit of foul language and lots of sexual themes. **

**Chapter 1 - Prologue **

My alarm went off, jolting me awake, my body shaking as I broke out in a cold sweat. I had that fucking dream again. That same dream where I am helpless and forced to wait on someone to rescue me. It always ends the same way, my alarm went off and my body jerking awake.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and pulled the covers off the bottom half of my body. As I placed my feet on the floor, my eyes focused on the calendar. I sighed as I realize my school year is beginning again, as I saw big letters showing the words and numbers: April 2020.

I slipped off my bed and quickly looked in the mirror, my reflection reminding me that I was only in my underwear again. Oh, well. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I peeked around, and saw no one else here. I immediately knew, Dad must've been at work all night again. I honestly didn't mind this when I was younger but as of late, this had started to get on my nerves. _He could've at least called._

I went back upstairs and back into my room as I grabbed my school uniform and picked an extra pair of underwear out of my dresser, carrying them into the bathroom. I began to draw my bath, I undressed sleepily and slipped my body in the hot water.

Every time I had that dream, I always felt so weird afterwards. Especially this day, for some reason. I hadn't felt good since I woke up. It didn't even leave me while soaking my tired body, something that always perked me up.

I sighed to myself in an exaggerated manner, trying to get rid of the feeling, but it failed. I gave up and wash before getting out. I needed to find a way to not let the terror beat me down. As I went to put my clothes on, I noticed that the nipples are fully erect. I only then realized I was cold. Did I really draw the water that hot? As I shivered, I realized I made the water too hot again. I need to be careful with this. I get sick more easily since a hospital stay when I was a child.

I quickly put my clothes on. I trudged out of the bathroom, still shivering, and headed downstairs. I rustled up whatever there is in the cupboard, and ate. Which was a box of crackers that were stale, and left over bread. "'_I need to go shopping again,"_ I thought as I bit into the slightly moldy bread. It tasted as horrible as I remember. I hate it when dad's never home. I get stuck eating whatever is left. It's times like those that I wish he was here.

After eating, I stood up and checked myself in the mirror to make sure I'm all set for my first day back to high school. I grabbed my things and walked outside to look to see my street bathed in the warm morning light. Birds were chirping and everything seemed normal. "_How can things seem this normal?"_ I thought as I looked to the serene scene before me. Things haven't exactly been normal ever since he left. It felt like time had stood still.

I walked down my street. In hindsight, making friends with high school kids while I was in elementary school wasn't probably the smartest thing, but they were all so nice... It just seemed so fun. To be honest, that was probably the best time of my life, but as the years went on, life just sort of seem to drag on.

As I headed onto Samegawa, I continued on, thinking to myself. Dad got a promotion in the last few years. He got it when I was in my last year of middle school. So Dad not being home was a more common thing than when I was younger. I saw him once a month if I get lucky, and if he is there by the time I went to bed, he was never there in the morning.

I finally headed down the central shopping district, with the memories of all the time I spent with them. My memories always flooded back when I was here and I hate it. It has always brought tears to my eyes. I've cried so much that I really hate it now, but every time I was here I always managed to tear up. As I passed by the shrine I noticed two kids from my school. They were talking about something but when they saw me, the girl put away her phone. "Ugh, it's her again."

The boy turned around and saw me and the look on his face said that he was creeped out. They both left and the girl was complaining as she left. "God! Why the fuck is she crying? So weird."

I tried to stop the tears and just continue walking, drying my cheeks with my palms. Things were always like that. Everyone my age thought I was weird. It was hard to make any friends my own age because all of my best friends I made were back when I was young. So everyone my age thought I was some kind of outcast, and would rather that I didn't exist.

I got to the end of the street and saw a group of girls that look like they get in trouble with the law. I crossed the street as soon as possible as to not cross paths with them. This group was notorious for attacking girls from Yasogami High, stripping them down, and selling nude photos of them online.

As I turned down another street and my school was in sight, I heard something behind me and inwardly cursed as I realized those girls from earlier were following me. I was still a good distance away from the school. So I picked up my pace, hoping to get to school before anything bad would happen.

Before I could make it however, one of those girls grabbed my shoulders and forced me to turn around quickly. One was in my face right away, her dyed blonde hair almost hiding her sneer. "What's your hurry, missy? Why are you walking so fast?"

I was a bit hesitant to say something, but I knew that if I didn't, they were going to do whatever they wanted to me. I needed to speak up and fast. "I-I was just late for school. So I picked up my pace so I wouldn't be late for class."

The girl just laughed however, and rubbed my face very tenderly. "Aww, but what does a cute girl like yourself have to worry about school for?"

The second girl laughed too. She stood out for her choppy short hair. "Check out her uniform! This bitch is from Yasogami High!"

The third girl, who was a bit taller than the others, suddenly spoke. "Wait, I think I recognize this one. If I remember correctly, this girl is Nanako Dojima."

The blonde chuckled loudly. "You mean this is Detective Dojima's daughter!? This is too perfect! I'll be able to get back Dojima for what he did to me!"

All I could think was "_Goddamn it, Dad! What did you do now?"_

The girl's hand made its way down my face and down my neck. I could feel my face started to heat up as her hand trailed down to my chest and she started to touch my breasts gently. I couldn't help my voice as I felt both of her hands touching my breasts.

The short-haired girl laughed, her smile twisting upwards into something that didn't look good on a human face. "Awww, I think she likes it. She's such a pervert." I felt this girl inching her right hand slowly closer to lift up my skirt and I felt a tug at my panties.

I stuttered out "St-Stop!" The girls all just laughed as I felt my top go up and my bare boobs became exposed and felt my panties start going down my legs, and I felt their fingers touching me roughly down there. They weren't stopping. I saw the tall girl taking out her phone, my panties now dropped all the way to my ankles, and my top all the way up, completely exposing my boobs.

I saw her flipping through her phone. "N-No." The feeling of white hot tears built up and flooded my eyes. I saw her aim her phone at me. Everything was showing, so if she takes a picture of me they'll have one of me with all my… !

As I heard the picture snap, some blur jumped in out of nowhere and started beating the tall one with the camera. I hunched over right away as I heard the others being attacked too. I covered up any of the areas that were exposed as whoever it was was finishing up their attack.

The girls who were taking photos of me were knocked out cold. The one who attacked them had the cell phone...which also meant they had that photo... They turned and I saw a flash of brown hair as they turned on the phone and started looking at it. Exasperated I cried out "Pl-Please don't look at that photo!"

The person, a woman, looked my way as they heard me shout that. I flinched a bit and brought my top down to cover up my boobs. As I snatched my panties and tried pulling them up my legs, I heard a familiar voice. "Wait, I recognize that voice." The person turned to me and got close and at that point I recognized the person before me. She looked at me with sympathy, "Nanako-chan!? Is that you?"

I finally choked out "Ch-Chie-chan!?"

Chie-chan covered her mouth. "Oh my God, Nanako-chan?! Are you alright!? Please let me help you."

Chie-chan helped me up and I managed to pull up my panties up back over my behind, and readjusted my bra so it wouldn't be uncomfortable. Chie-chan looks to the phone and deletes the picture and then crushes the phone. "I'm gonna have a talk with their mothers to make sure this never happens again. No one messes with Nanako-chan like that and gets away with it."

I looked away. "It doesn't matter, they're just gonna keep doing it and posting them online." Even to my own ears, I sounded bitter.

Chie-chan visibly flinched. "Wait...you mean they're taking child pornography and posting it online!? Wow, these girls are gonna be in a lot of trouble."

I stayed silent as Chie-chan was cuffing them. After that she came over and looked directly at me. "Nanako-chan, are you okay? You don't sound so good...I can't imagine how hard that was on you...Do you want me to treat you to a steak bowl at Junes?" she asked, trying to ease my tension.

I immediately felt a small smile grow on my face as I look up at Chie-chan, "Really!? Can we really go to Junes together!?" For the first time, I noticed that Chie-chan was wearing a police uniform.

Chie-chan gives me a warm smile. "Of course we can, Nanako-chan. My treat. Come on, I need to drop these girls off at the station anyway."

I gave her a big smile. "Yay!" I flinched at my own reaction, I haven't felt this happy since I got to dance on TV.

After Chie-chan dragged those girls to the station, we found ourselves at Junes. I couldn't even look at Chie-chan after what had happened. She found me in such an awkward position...it was so embarrassing to talk about. I looked to see that Chie-chan was typing on her phone.

At that moment, I noticed a certain person in a bear suit was approaching me on roller skates. "Welcome to Junes, miss. May I take your order?"

I gaped at him. "T-Teddie?"

Teddie gazed at me with a look of confusion. "Huh? Do I know you, miss?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's me, Teddie. Don't you recognize me?"

His paw rubbed the side of his head. "I think I may be able to if I get a closer look."

I nodded and allowed him to come closer to me, he stared at my face getting closer and closer… and closer? At that moment he planted his face completely into my chest and starts rubbing into it. "My my, what lovely breasts you have, miss."

I was a little embarrassed at first, but I remembered that he always did this to everyone of age and I found myself feeling relieved that some things never change. I put my arms around him and pulled him closer into my chest and made my voice sound as young as possible. "I'm glad you never changed, Teddie."

Teddie jerked in my arms like he visibly flinched and slowly brought his face out from my chest and looked at me straight in my eyes."N-Nana-chan?" His bear face red. Wait, how did he make that costume blush?

I nodded and resumed my normal voice, "Yes, it's me, Teddie. I…. I just got older." I gave him a big smile. This is the most normal I have felt in years.

I saw Teddie tearing up instantly. "N-Nana-chan." He sniffed as tears fell down his face.

I pulled him back into my chest and gave him a big hug, tears going down my face, somehow he's even making me cry. Teddie didn't continue rubbing and just returned the hug, the sound of sniffles and crying continuing all the while.

I held Teddie for a good bit, before I finally let him go and dried my tears. "Hey, Teddie. How are you?"

Teddie rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "I'm alright, Nana-chan. It's been years… You haven't come by. It's been real lonely. I've only seen Yosuke and he doesn't let me have any fun. It's always been work-work-work."

At that point, I heard someone clearing their throat, I looked over and got reminded that Chie-chan was still here.

Teddie got wide-eyed, "Huh? Chie-chan is here?"

Chie-chan placed her phone on the table. "Yeah, I am. I witnessed this whole scene of you perving out all over poor Nanako-chan."

Teddie froze in place and he took time to think about what had just happened before he screamed, "No! I put my face in Nana-chan's breasts!? Na-Nana-chan has breasts now!? Noooooo! Nana-chan was the one person I didn't want to do that too!"

Chie-chan shot up out of her chair. "Wait, what!? What makes Nanako-chan so special!?"

Teddie put his hands to his head. "Cause no matter how old she gets, I'll always see that same little girl smiling back at me. I can't believe I did that to Nana-chan, my best friend. I'm so sorry Nana-chan."

Chie-chan sat down and crossed her arms. "Huh? I guess something can make that bear feel bad about his actions."

The next thing that happened was a surprise even to me, I laughed out loud at the two before me and they both looked to me, more than a little confused.

At that point, I gave them one of the biggest smiles that I have ever given in years. "It's okay, Teddie. When you did that, it brought back memories of the old days and I couldn't help but feel nostalgic."

They both looked to me, both wide-eyed. Chie-chan put her arms on the table, "Are you sure, Nanako-chan? I mean his face was… you know?"

Chie-chan even motioned her hands in the vicinity of her own breasts. I chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I know, Chie-chan. I'm not a little kid anymore. I know he put his face in my boobs. I'm saying I don't mind that he did that. It made me feel nostalgic."

Teddie rubbed his head."If it's all the same to you, Nana-chan, I'd rather not do that again. I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself after that."

I felt the unsettling feeling of change in the pit of my stomach and sat back, arms crossed, not saying anything further. Chie-chan saw this and moved her face to see my eyes better. "Nanako-chan, are you alright?"

I felt the sudden urge to cry as I knew both Chie-chan and Teddie would both go away soon. I couldn't fight the tears from spilling out of my eyes as I stammered "It's not fair."

They looked completely confused and Chie-chan scooted closer to me. "What's not fair, Nanako-chan?"

More tears spilled out as I continued. "Why does everything have to change? I haven't seen you guys in years. Do you know what that's like? I know you guys are adults now and have your own lives and responsibilities and all that, but I can't help but miss you. All of you, you know."

Teddie, who was on the verge of tears himself, sniffed. "I missed you too, Nana-chan."

I couldn't fight the overflow of feelings anymore. "It's not just you guys too. I miss Rise-chan, I miss Naoto, I miss Yukiko-chan, I miss Kanji, I miss Yosuke, b-but most of all, I-I miss Big Bro. I feel like you've all left me behind for something better."

I put my arms on the table and buried my face in them. I didn't want them to see me like this. I heard Chie-chan say, "Teddie, go get us two steak bowls and make mine a jumbo. Can you do that for me?"

Teddie whispered. "Right" and I heard him walk off after that. I felt Chie-chan place her hand on my shoulder but I didn't dare lift my face up.

I heard her sigh after that. "Listen, Nanako-chan…" her voice was soft and comforting, so very different from her usual demeanor. "I had no idea you felt like that. We didn't leave you behind on purpose. It's just ..."

I lifted my head up quickly. "But you did! You all left me behind! I've been by myself for the last few years and even dad rarely comes by the house anymore since he got promoted! I-I miss the days where we used to have all those random celebrations and all the time we used to spend together! Those were some of the happiest days of my life! Everyone was there and we were having fun, so I didn't care why we were celebrating, I was just glad I got to be with all of you! Why can't things go back to how they used to be?"

Chie-chan had this look like she was about to cry herself, "N-Nanako-chan, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Believe me, we didn't do it on purpose… Well, I guess we could've kept in contact with you...I had no idea you were feeling so lonely. I feel so awful."

I wiped the tears off my face and suddenly Chie-chan took hold of my hand, "Listen, Nanako-chan, I'm gonna move my shifts around and come give you a ride to school in the morning. How does that sound?"

I jumped at Chie-chan's suggestion. "R-Really?! You'll do that for me!?"

Chie-chan nodded back with a watery grin. "Of course I don't mind. After that busy morning, I don't think my chief will complain. So I'll come see you everyday, How does that sound?"

At that moment, I scooted closer to Chie-chan. "C-Can Teddie come too!?"

Chie-chan winced at the mention of Teddie, but continued. "W-Well, we'll have to ask him first and see what he says, okay?"

I nodded in affirmation and felt some hope return. Then, Chie-chan took out her phone and started to go through it. "In fact, I think I can get you a conversation with the one person you need the most right now."

I can feel my eyes visibly widening as I say."A-Are you calling… B-Big Bro?"

Chie-chan nodded. "Uh-huh. You don't know this, but your big bro and I used to date back in high school."

She stopped in her tracks and her face began turning really red at the realization at what she just said. I felt my own face heat up. "Y-You and Big Bro… used to date?"

Chie-chan laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah, I can't believe I just told you that. Well, what I was gonna say was he's not gonna ignore my call, no matter how busy he is."

She said "used to" so I had to inquire. "You said 'used to'...did you guys stop dating?"

Chie-chan nodded shyly. "It's not like we hated each other or anything. We just got really busy, so we temporarily separated so we can chase our dreams. We promised to get back together once we get our lives in order though."

I gasped. "So you're gonna have Big Bro talk to me!?"

Chie-chan smiled. "Yeah I'm sure he won't mind talking to you."

I smiled widely again. "Yay!" I hadn't been this excited in years.

Chie-chan opened her phone, dialed something, and put it up to her ear. After a few seconds, she smiled. "Hello, Yu-kun? Yeah, I know you told me to only call in emergencies, but I think this is an important situation. A certain someone has been a little depressed and been missing you. What? No, not me you idiot!" Chie-chan was blushing now, avoiding my eyes. "Why would I call you if it was just me!? No, it's Nanako-Chan, Yu-kun. She misses you. Uh-huh? Yeah? Well, you can at least talk to her. Yeah. Just talk to her Yu-kun. All right, thank you, Yu-kun." She then handed me the phone. "Here you go, Nanako-chan."

I nervously grabbed the phone and held it up to my ear. Butterflies felt like they were fluttering in my stomach as my voice kinda shuddered. "H-Hello?"

The voice came back in an instant and it truly was his. "Hello, Nanako-chan?"

I gasped. It was really him! "Yes, it's me, Big Bro. It's you! I can't believe it's really you."

I heard him sigh on the other end and he sounded like he felt guilty. "Yes, it's me, Nanako-chan. Are you okay? I've heard that you've been a little depressed lately. If there's anything you want, just let your Big Bro know."

I could feel the excitement rising in my chest after that and shouted the first thing that came to mind: "Can you come see me, Big Bro!?"

I heard him sigh again. "A-Are you sure that's what you want? I'm pretty busy nowadays, so I don't know when I'd be able to get out to see you. I can try, but it's hard to tell when I could."

I sat back in my chair. "Oh, okay. Don't worry about it then Big Bro. I'll be fine." I sounded depressed again and it had to be apparent to him too.

I heard Big Bro sigh once more, sounding very exasperated. "Listen, Nanako-Chan...maybe I can move stuff around in my schedule and then maybe I can come see you. I'll have to look and see."

My mood was immediately better as I voiced my mind yet again. "Can we have a party like we used to and invite everyone!? Just like we did when I was in elementary school!?"

I could hear Big Bro's reluctance as he said, "E-Everyone!? I'm not sure if everyone can make it but I'll ask and see if they can. Does that sound good, Nanako-chan?"

"Yes, it does Big Bro! That means things can go back to how they used to be!" I said without thinking.

I heard him shuffling papers around. "Alright, if I play my cards right, I can probably visit you by the end of your school year. How does that sound?" his voice was tender and caring, but it stings.

I wanted to cry when I heard him say that. "But that's so far away."

Chie-chan moved closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, Nanako-Chan, he's gonna need time to try and call everyone in the Investigation Team and see if they're not busy, but with how Naoto and Rise's schedules are, they still might not be able to make it."

I handed the phone back to Chie-chan."Okay. Chie-chan, I'm suddenly not hungry so I'm gonna go to school."

I got up and started to walk away, as I heard Chie-chan call out: "Nanako-chan, wait a minute!"

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Teddie coming with the two steak bowls. He looked at me kinda awkwardly. "Nana-chan, where are you going?"

I don't think I'd ever seen that look on Teddie before. I decided to be honest with him. "I was gonna go to school. I don't feel very hungry."

Teddie placed down the steak bowls. "If you'd like, I can take my break and I could walk you there. I haven't spent much time with you, so I'd like to change that."

Teddie was nervously rubbing his head, looking like he felt very awkward asking that. Why? "I-I still need to make up for what I did earlier."

I saw the look in Teddie's eyes. He really wanted to do right by me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked back and saw Chie-Chan. She smiled. "Yes, please let us walk you to school for today."

Teddie got a little irritated. "What? Do you not trust me with walking Nana-chan to school, Chie-chan?"

Chie-chan immediately shook her head. "No, Teddie! It's not that, I promise! I know you'll behave after what you said earlier. It's just...I want to spend some time with Nanako-chan too."

I couldn't help but feel the tears overflow again, knowing that both Chie-chan and Teddie both wanted to spend time with me. I began to breakdown again and started to cry. Chie-chan's warm embrace had immediately surrounded me and was quickly followed by Teddie. I usually hated crying, and did my best to stop, but this time I just can't help it.

**Chapter End**

**Well, this whole chapter was really emotional. Never thought I would center a Persona 4 Fanfic starring Nanako Dojima. Well, here's to wishing luck to this fic and hoping this goes over well. Wish me luck that this story doesn't get boring quick. Ayame out!**


End file.
